Haknir Death-Brand
|Refid = |Sound = }} Haknir Death-Brand, also known as the King of Ghosts, was a legendary pirate king who ruled over the Sea of Ghosts. He is an enemy found in the Nordic ruin of Gyldenhul Barrow at the conclusion of the quest "Deathbrand." Biography Also known as the "King of Ghosts," Haknir Death-Brand was a legendary, fearsome pirate king who ruled the northern seas centuries ago. He was supposedly a formidable warrior in combat and was said to charge into battle wearing a gleaming set of Stalhrim armor while wielding his twin scimitars, Bloodscythe and Soulrender. He also was known for his rages and fits of madness. His own crew was said to tremble in his presence and he supposedly delighted in torture and murder for its own sake.Deathbrand A legend among the pirates and pirate kings of the north, he was said to have lived an unnaturally long life which led to several rumors of how he achieved this. Some believed he fed upon the blood and souls of those he killed to extend his life, others thought him a Daedra, loosed upon the mortal world. Some tales even claim he made a pact with Mehrunes Dagon himself, and that the infamous scar across his face - the Deathbrand - was a seal of that pact. Despite his prolonged age, he was not immortal and as death approached he was expected to name a successor. To the surprise of his crew, he decided that none of his crew were either strong or worthy enough to take his place and treasure, even in his frail state. Instead he placed a curse upon the ship, his crew, his armor and his swords. His decree was until the day he could be bested in combat, nobody could have his treasure. His crew, deathly afraid of Haknir, had no choice but to accept. In his final act, he then ordered the ship's quartermaster, Garuk Windrime, to take a longboat to Solstheim and bury his fabled armor in four separate locations on the coast. Meanwhile, he took his helmsman, Thalin Ebonhand, and sailed to Gyldenhul Barrow. It was his wish that he be buried there with his treasure. Once he was put to rest, his men were free to do as they would. Quests Deathbrand The spirit of Haknir Death-Brand can be encountered deep within Gyldenhul Barrow at the conclusion of the quest "Deathbrand." His skeletal remains can be found in the lower chamber, however located just behind him is a unique Scimitar named Bloodscythe. When Bloodscythe is taken, the ghost of Haknir Death-Brand will appear. During battle he will summon several members of his crew, including Garuk Windrime and Thalin Ebonhand, to aid him. Upon his defeat his other legendary scimitar, Soulrender, can be looted from his ghostly remains. Combat Haknir Death-Brand is treated like a living being, as opposed to an undead like his generic crew. This is also true for Garuk Windrime and Thalin Ebonhand. The spells Sun Fire, Stendarr's Aura and Vampire's Bane are effective for dealing with his crew, but useless on these three. He is not, however, invulnerable to poison, which is also true for his named officers. Notable items *Bloodscythe *Soulrender Appearance * es:Haknir Estigma Mortal de:Haknir Todes-Mal ru:Хакнир Смертельная Метка